A New Arc
by Angels will bleed from pain
Summary: Time can be changed and if it is changed then history can be changed as well. Naruto and Hinata head back in time to stop someone they believed that was the greatest man ever and must become ally with someone whom they too believed was the greatest criminal in the Hidden Leaf Village.


**A/N: another story here to be read! Honestly I have many stories in this head of mine that I wish Shadow clones can work about now so that I can begin writing all the stories and posting them already.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any name or weapons that may sound from some anime are not mine, but those that do not sound from an anime is Mine!**

**Chapter 1: He Must Die!**

Time… it is said that if someone were to go back in time to change the future that everything that was supposed to happen has now been altered. Only those who have traveled in time are not affected thus letting them change everything for the better of good or bad….

The Third Hokage was resting in his home. It had been seven years now since the attack of the Kyuubi and he had done so much to please the people. Even though there were some he knew that disagreed on what he was doing, but he was Hokage and his words are his weapons.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had done everything in his power to let them get the justice they deserved. The justice they had gotten was beating up a young seven year old boy named Naruto.

Sarutobi hated the fact that he had to allow this, but he had to make sure there wouldn't be any more problems in this village. Beside he always came to the boy's rescue when things were getting too hard for him and would lie to the boy that the people will be sent to prism only to be let out that exact same day.

Poor child but Sarutobi had a plan that will make the boy love him and follow his every order to the very end. I mean the boy named Naruto had the very strongest Bijuu in all nations and with the right words and move the boy would be his very own personal weapon.

Did the old man feel any regret or sorrow to know that he was betraying the very man he nominated to take his place? No, of course not because he had used the man for his own plan. He needed someone with a very childlike dream that he can mold and make him do whatever he wanted. Not like Orochimaru who was a true prodigy, but was not easy to manipulate. He thought killing the boy's family would make him easy to corrupt, but he was strong willed and did everything on his own that is why he had to end him at least till he figured out his plan for the new Hokage. What great luck was it that he found Orochimaru creating a serum that would be able to make his ninjas stronger and survive longer? It was a shame though for he knew his student knew what he was planning and was going to let Minato know of the old man's plan. The young fool was too late as he let everyone know what Orochimaru was doing and that was 'Experimenting on living humans' which was true, but the old man made it sound as if the Snake prodigy was committing some vile crime.

Orochimaru fled making him the criminal that the old Hokage wanted him to be. Everyone knew of his crime which made his life a living hell.

Now there was also a bonus that a young women named Kushina had been the one to hold the mighty Kyuubi, but shame when she married the new Hokage Minato.

Sarutobi's plan was ruined until that fateful night when the Kyuubi attacked making Minato and Kushina sacrifice themselves in order to stop the best. It was a tragic loss to lose them both… such promising ninjas, but he did not care now since the fools had made his plan continue since they made their own child a jinchūriki.

When he held the boy the first time he knew everything will come in place for his plan, but first he had to lead his two student away. So the Third Hokage lied to them saying that the child had perished from the attack. Both his students took it hard. Jiraiya went off to continue his spy work and Tsunade went off with her student Shizune kami knows where.

He was the best… hell even better than his old teammates especially Danzo. He had tricked everyone. Family, friends, love ones, even his own Sensei. He wasn't called the Professor or God of Shinobi for no reason.

All was going according to plan till he felt the earth herself shake which brought the Third Hokage up just in time to see the apartment that he gave Naruto and somewhere in the compound of the Hyūga clan blow up in a strange light. Hiruzen had to shut his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them he saw small circles in the area.

Sarutobi sent Anbus to investigate the situation only to soon find out that the Hyūga heiress has gone missing which the old man did not care at all for soon he was also told that the boy named Naruto had gone missing. That is what made him scared and worried. His plan! His glorious plan that would make him truly a God to all shinobis gone!

The Third Hokage shook from anger and vowed to find whoever did this to suffer and die!

(Else Where)

Two Balls of light began to appear in the Forest of Death scaring any creatures around there. The balls grew more and more until slowing it began to vanish reveling two adults. One had bright blond hair that was wild and reached to his mid back with blue eyes along with whiskers on its face. The second person had indigo long hair that reached her lower back and had pale looking eyes.

Both stood up and stared at each other. "It worked…" the one person who was female spoke staring at the blond hair man.

The blond hair boy looked around the scenery and gave a nod. "It would seem it did work my Hime…" he spoke in a monotone.

"What shall we do now?" She asked him as she had opened a scroll with clothes in them since they were both naked. She tossed the man his set of clothes and begun to change.

After they were fully clothed the man took a deep breath. "It is time to change the future and make things right for everyone." He said as he gave the women a sad look she only knew and she went and gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled as he held on to her and both disappeared in a bright yellow light.

No one saw them or even knew who they were…

(Two years later)

Orochimaru cursed at his failure as once again an experiment went wrong for even with his right hand man that was helping him Kabuto seemed to fail as well. Orochimaru was alone in his lab as sweat poured down his face as he used his arm to wipe off the sweat then slammed both his arms on the table where the dead corpse was.

"Dam you sensei!" he shouted out loud he squinted his eyes as he did his best to control his anger, but was failing at it. It has been a bad few years since he was labeled a traitor. His best friend thinks he is a rouge ninja and the women he cared for thinks he is sick and crazy. He blamed his sensei for all these things! Yes, he developed a way to make himself live longer but that was the thing only he was, and well Kabuto knew how to live longer. "Sensei I swear I will do everything in my power to end your rein!" again he slammed both his arms on the table. "But how!?" he put his head down in shame.

He stood there quite for some time as he tried thinking and all he can hear were the water dripping and wind moving and after some time that is when he heard the faintest breathing. He knew that Kabuto was not around since he sent the boy on a mission to find any new people that would be willing to be allowed to experiment so that they may find a way to help ninjas survive the battle a little longer. I mean after seeing the women he cared for suffer not one loss, but two he couldn't deal with it anymore. Orochimaru knew as well that his teammate Jiraiya loved Tsunade even if the toad sage loved her body only, but him? No… he loved the slug princess do to her will to keep going and her strength. She was absolutely amazing.

He put those thoughts away as turned his head slightly at where he heard the faint breathings. He can make out only two people in the same room as him. 'Did sensei finally find me?' he thought as he was thinking of the many ways this can go bad. If his sensei did find him then they could have reported of his whereabouts, and if that did happen he would have to move quickly and find a different hideout. O how he hated his sensei now for he would have to start all over again with his research and experiment. Yes, he had Amachi to help him develop new ways to help shinobis, but still he would have to start fresh for he would have to destroy all evidence that he was here and remove the two ninjas that were here with him. Inside the snake prodigy smirked thinking that hopefully the two Nin would have some special abilities that he can extract and test on other people to give them.

His thoughts though were interrupted as one of the figures spoke. "Orochimaru… hailed to be known as a prodigy in the eyes of Sarutobi _Hiruzen…_" Orochimaru noticed the hate in the last part and wondered if these ninjas were indeed sent by his sensei. Could they be ninjas from another village? Or could they be from Shimura Danzō? So many questions were in his head wondering who these two Nin can be. "We knew in time you would come to this hiding spot." What?! Now Orochimaru was beginning to wonder who these Nin really are.

Orochimaru turned to the shadows to see whom he would be facing. What he saw and felt was like nothing he ever felt before and it was nothing like the time he tricked the host of the eight tail Bijuu when he released it. No… this felt like something new… something from the depths of hell itself. He can literally see the death in those eyes. The eyes that had seen so many deaths and caused so many as well. Those blood red eyes with slits on them. The feeling felt even more than the Kyuubi itself when it came to attack the village. "Who…Who are you!?" Orochimaru tried not showing his fear or the lack of air he was breathing due to the killing intent he was feeling. Who were these two people that can have so much power? He knew himself that he would not be able to stand to defeat them. He scanned the room again and noticed the other person near the one with the blood red eyes. The snake Sannin eyes would have had a heart attack for what he saw now was the honor of seeing the famous Rinnegan. The eyes of the Great sage himself who created the Bijuus and also the ways of the ninjas. He could feel those eyes staring at his very soul.

"My love we should not scare him like this since we are going to need his help to stop that fool." Spoke the first voice which he can now say was female. The red eyes disappeared and felt his breathing come back at least.

Orochimaru then faced the second being. "You are right my Hime… without him the plan we have for this entire nation will not be able to come to be." Orochimaru questioned there speaking. It is as they want his help to what? Rule the entire nation? That is obscured! Why would they want him? Did they not know that he is labeled as a missing Nin?

"Beside were it not for him you and I would not have been able to be together and be here at this spot where we are right now. So let us thank him for his sacrifice that he has done for us and all those who died." Spoke the female as out of the shadow she came out revealing Anbu like cargo pants that were black with her sandals being revealed as well. Then came her hands and upper body which showed a standard Anbu vest being dark blue and underneath her she was wearing mesh amour that was clearly dark to see and over it a standard shirt that was cut under her arms. Finally her entire form was revealed to him. She was a Hyūga! He recognized those eyes anywhere as she showed them to her. He also noticed some strange weapons on her back. They were like bladed wheels they were being two on her back.

What shocked him now was that she kneeled before him like as if he was her leader.

"Of course… and because of that we are willing to help him in any way possible so that he may help change the future." The male figure spoke as he too came out of the shadow and was wearing the same thing as the female only he had a longer shirt and had two massive blades on his back. It made the Snake Sannin wonder how he can carry two massive blades like that.

Now if he thought the Hyūga bowing to him was a shock then this was like a whole new meaning of being shock for the one who holds the eyes of the Great Sage was also kneeling before him. Orochimaru had to hold himself on the table in order to not fall from his shock. Due to the eyes, but also the man before him looked just like the Fourth Hokage?

"Lord Orochimaru… it is well to see you once again." They both said at the same time revealing their normal color eyes.

For a while they were all there in the same spot saying nothing and one could easily hear a cricket making its own very noise.

Orochimaru couldn't deal with this and thought this was some game so he said the only thing that came in his head… "Explain yourselves this instance!" he heard the two Ninjas that didn't have any headbands give a small chuckle which scared the Sannin and angered him. "Why are you laughing!?"

They stopped their chuckle as they spoke not to him but to each other. "You were right my love… he was going to start acting like this once we made our appearance." The female said as she got up as did he male partner.

"Can you blame him though? I mean after he has been through?" he stated and once again Orochimaru questioned who these two were. It was like they knew him from some time, yet he cannot remember meeting these two in his life time. Now before anything else can be said the male figure went to his pocket which made the Sannin go on alert only to notice the male pull out a scroll and open it placing it on the ground. The male and female went a few steps back. "If you may Lord Orochimaru." He said as he gestured to the scroll.

Orochimaru slowly but steady walked to the scroll and noticed it was a scroll that needed blood to summon it. Orochimaru hesitated for a while and noticed the two figures watching him and gave him a nod.

The snake prodigy bit his thumb allowing some blood to fall on the scroll and was going to place his palm on the scroll till a bright light was formed. The Sannin covered his eyes and when he opened them he saw something that was said to be impossible to all great Ninjas. Standing before him in a holographic form was well… himself!

Orochimaru went back a few steps back as he saw himself wearing Kage robes that was light gray and had the Kanji of Sound on it. He was in utter shock!

The future he spoke. "Greetings…" Orochimaru noticed that it was just staring into nothing so he guessed this was a recording. "If this has been open by my past self then all is going as plan." Orochimaru can hear explosions coming from the distant from the recording. "I understand that you would want answers, but I am afraid that there is little time for me here this moment." This time the body moved and noticed that he was scanning the area then went back to speaking. "The future must be changed… I was able to help many people due to my resurrection." That word made the snake prodigy go paler than before… did he hear right? Did that mean he had died?

"Lord OtoKage…" Orochimaru can see a two figures and if he is corrected it must be the two figures that are standing before him as well.

In the recording the two figures had come in the room. "Sir we are wasting time… they have breached the inner walls already and…" Orochimaru can sense the sadness in the voice of his. "Kabuto has fallen…" He noticed that his future self-seemed to clench his fist and was holding down the tears? Orochimaru never cried… well the last time he cried was the time his parents died. Still to see his future-self cry?

"You must change the future!" future Orochimaru yelled. "It is the only way!" present Orochimaru saw himself do some hand signs and a portal was opened. He can see himself coughing blood now. A justu that takes the owners life? "I will be sending my best two Ninjas to your time and I hope they are at the right time period." That is when an explosion was heard once again and this time a man with full armor came in with a big staff.

Orochimaru couldn't believe his eyes… so many things are happening that he cannot comprehend! The man that just showed up looked… looked just like… "Whatever you do now… you must Kill Him and NEVER REVIVE HIM!" the hologram ended.

The scroll went up in fire and tuned to ash.

"What are your names?" Orochimaru asked after regaining his shock.

The two figures got up. The female was the first to speak. "Hyūga Hinata holder of the Jubi."

The Jubi? As in the Ten-Tail Bijuu that was said to be created by the sage himself and had sealed it to the moon? Impossible! And as knowing what Orochimaru was thinking Hinata lifted her shirt revealing the complex seal on her stomach. He was just baffled at this.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto fourth person so far to unlock the Rinnegan and holder of Kyuubi." Spoke Naruto. Orochimaru gave him that look. "Yes, I am the son of the late fourth Hokage and son of the past holder of the Kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki."

Orochimaru could not take it any longer as he started to rub his temples. Never in his life has he confronted a situation that would make him feel so … weak.

"Let me ask you one question before we start the whole debriefing." The snake began to speak still rubbing his temples. "Why did you come to this time?" he said with his eyes all serious.

Both figures stared at him with an intense look staring back at him. Together they said the simplest thing ever. "To end… _Hiruzen Sarutobi's_ life."

Orochimaru covered his eyes with his right hand as he was being held by his left. The two figures can only stare at the prodigy Nin as he gave his sadistic smirk…. "Kukuku."

**A/N:** **Short but it is a start for the time being. Hope it brings the mood for you readers to want to continue reading this. Also if you have any ideas that would make this story more interesting let me know. It is always great to hear ideas from other people.**


End file.
